1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding process and mold or die for producing a fishing lure. The production of fishing lures has evolved over the years from hand carved individual lure production to modern methods of mass production. Previously, fishing lures were individually hand carved from wood or a similar material. Today, most fishing lures are produced from thermoplastic materials utilizing injection molding techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of popular lure currently produced using injection molding is the plastic worm. This type of fishing lure is produced by injecting thermoplastic material into a worm-shaped mold or die and then allowing it to cure.
Most injection molds comprise halves that mate to define an internal cavity that conforms to the shape of the desired product. The cavity communicates with an injection port and a ventilation port to facilitate the injection process. The thermoplastic material is injected into the injection port and the ventilation port allows the air inside the mold to escape.
Several different designs and shapes of plastic worms may be produced using a similar injection process by simply changing the mold. However, the prior art plastic worms produced using typical injection molding have been simple in their design and construction.
Prior art of some relevance may be found in U.S. classes 264 and 249 and the various subclasses listed thereunder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,231, issued Jul. 14, 1981, to McGahee teaches the injection molding of fishing lures incorporating hook hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,986, issued Dec. 27, 1983, to Cole, describes a process of injection molding bristles that are integrally formed upon a stem. This patent is directed to brush products and the mold comprises separable pieces that are combined to form the individual bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,334, issued Apr. 17, 1979, to Rogers, teaches a method of molding a plastic lure around a hook that has barbules previously positioned on it. The barbules extend from the interior of the lure to the exterior of the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,060, issued May 25, 1976, to Jones discloses a method of making a fishing lure that has decorative weights dispersed within the molded lure.
Although the method of production is not described, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,290, issued Jul. 18, 1989, to Polston and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,731, issued Mar. 12, 1974, to Owen and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,739, issued Nov. 19, 1991, to Thompson all describe fishing lures that are somewhat similar in appearance to the product of the present invention.
However, the prior art fails to teach a fishing lure mold and molding process that produces fishing lures that have multiple, encircling projections extending vertically from the lure surface. The prior art also fails to teach a method of producing a lure having these projections or bristles integrally molded from the same material and at the same time that the rest of the lure is molded.